Always The Best Friend
by ladyinapinkslipper
Summary: She know it's wrong, damn well know it, but you can't pick who you're falling in love with. Lemon/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at me again with his emerald orbs, I could see it from the corner of my eye, all the while stirring his special spaghetti sauce which was Alice's all time favorite. I stand beside him, stirring the spaghetti in circle with fork, well aware of his penetrating gaze and heat that didn't have anything to do with boiled water in front of me. _Ugh, it's so damn frustrating!_

"Daddy!" Alice bursting into the kitchen made me jump in fright, he shoot me a concerned glance before giving Alice his attention. She was his everything... and she _will_ always comes first no matter what, my heart sting a little remembering our conversation a few months ago, when this—whatever it was—all started.

"Yes, princess?" he smiled affectionately as Alice wrapped her arms around his middle. She was eighteen years old, yet he always treats her like she was five, I chuckled at my best friend antics, gaining a wide grin from his father. _He does not look forty-one at all,_ my inner voice sigh in awe.

"I need to go somewhere before dinner, was that alright? I'll be back before dinner is serving, promise." She gave me a wink and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I know where she's going; Jasper, her new boyfriend whom her father had no idea about. He lets out an 'umm' sound, like he was thinking about it but I knew better.

"Alright then, but hurry back, we don't want to make our guess waiting, do we?" he was smiling brightly at me. Alice squealed and hugged her father more before darted out of the kitchen, gave me a quick 'see you later Bella' and ran with her yellow Porsche key in tow, two minutes later I heard her car speeding off the distance.

"Bella?" I hear him murmuring my name in my ear, his arms around me.

"Yes, Edward?" I reply innocently.

"Now." He whispered and I didn't wait for anything, because I knew it always meant bathroom in the corner of the first floor right beside his study.

The bathroom lights were on when I open the door and the huge mirror above the pale marble countertop made me stared right back at myself. My boring brown hair and brown eyes; Edward love them, always scolding me whenever I said them boring.

I didn't know why, but I'm feeling like... Different? Maybe more mature, or sexy, in a way that I couldn't describe because the only one who call me sexy was Edward. _Edward, bronze-haired God with magical hands and..._ Before I could finish that though, I looked at my breasts in surprise; the thought of Edward has unknowingly raised my nipples into hard little nips, visible beneath my white cotton bra and blue tank top.

Gingerly, with extreme curiosity, I brought my left hand to my left breast, cupping it like Edward always did... finally, rubbing my hard nipple with my thumb in gentle strokes. Pleasure shot through me and I ached for more, _it's been two weeks for goodness sake!_

"Getting start without me, beautiful?" his husky voice rang beside me and I gasped, startled, he was chuckling quietly. Lust in his eyes.

"No... I was—" I stuttered, I, myself, didn't know exactly what I was doing.

"Shh... it's alright love, it's ok to touch yourself," he met my eyes in the mirror, "although someday you have to show me how you play with yourself when you are alone... thinking of me," he kissed my neck and started nuzzling, "have you ever touch yourself with me in your mind? Sliding those petite little fingers in your wet pussy, hoping it was my fingers and my tongue licking your clit, huh?"

"Yes..." I whimpered, he was so good in dirty talk.

"Ohh... you smell so good baby," he groans, "I couldn't believe I last this long without having you. I miss you, your pussy, your soft breathy little moans... desperate for my touch... oh baby, I love you..."

"I—" my words were cut off with my own surprised gasp as he placed his right hand on my hips, already on its way onto my aching and wet kitty, his left hand was on my breast, under my blue tank top, pushing my bra down, kneaded and pinched my hard nipple, arousing me further. I moaned softly in desperate wanton, little sighs which I knew would turn him on to no end. I arched my back to got closer to his magical hands, he kneading my breast harder in response and his right hand rubbing my wet kitty in way that enough to turned me into puddle of impatient goo. His lips are on my neck... reassured me that we would get there soon. No foreplay for us today, it's been too long and I didn't know if I could take more waiting anymore.

"Condoms?" he panted in my ear, hands groping everywhere it could.

"Ah!" I choked on air when he squeezed my breasts again, "pills." His jade eyes got even darker with lust in the mirror, he always wanted to go bare because condom irritated him but I wasn't not on the pill yet and we didn't want to risk it, so two weeks ago I went to a clinic to get it done.

"Thank god!"

I helped him lower my white cotton panties, just enough to allow him slide his thick cock into me from behind, hmm... my favorite. I made another distress sound and he speed up his movement; shedding his maroon t-shirt onto the floor and open his jeans fly, allowing his pride and our joy to came out from its confines, a little whitish liquid on its reddish bulbous tip letting me know he was as desperate as I am.

Half-dressed and unbelievably horny seconds later he was buried deep inside my wet and aching pussy with a serene expression in his face, his hard muscle constricted beautifully with every thrusts, his high-on-pleasure expression in the mirror intensified mine and after that, I couldn't see or think of anything else except pleasure, pleasure, pleasure and how much I miss his cock. _Oh sweet God..._

I knew I've never felt this full before.

Slowly he pulled out of me, left me breathless. Always made sure I could feel everything; every curve and ridge of his thick cock along my smooth walls, the overwhelming pleasure... and nothing else. Then suddenly, he thrust his cock deep within me, made me moan out loud and my favorite sound in the whole world began.

_Slap_.

"Oh!" I try to grab onto something, anything really, in front of me, but he keep distracting me with his slow but sure penetration, again, made sure I couldn't feel anything else except his touch and cock.

_Slap_.

"Argh!" suddenly he started to piston inside of me and my first thought was; o_h fuck... no more condoms!_

_Slap. Thump._

"Harder!" _Thump_. I was so close and panted so hard at this point but I knew he would do something like this. He was slowing down his thrusts, teasing my very sensitive walls with his cock.

"Patient little love..." _Slap_. He panted in my ear, "I love the way your pussy hug my cock," he thrust then groaned, "so tight... warm, fucking wet..." he grunted in pleasure, "_my_ warm, tight and wet pussy, isn't that right baby?"

"Yeah..." I answered him, breathless, "so good... ooh..." _Slap_. I closed my eyes, his dirty talk got me closer to the edge... the sounds that emitted every time he thrust into me also helps.

"Yeah, so fucking good!" after a while his speed increased and I could feel his cock swelled inside me and his heavy balls slapping my clit, made it so much better, "do-you-like-it?" he punctuated every word with hard thrusts and it hit my G-spot accurately.

"Yes... oh fuck! There! Yessss!" I didn't know if I ever feel this much pleasure before, "Edward... aaghh... yes... I'm so... there! Yess... aaaghh... Edward! More... closee..." with eyes closed, my head rested on his shoulder as he jolted me with every thrusts, his right hand on my hip and the left was busy playing with my clit. I was swimming in the pool of pleasure... just need a little bit before I could drown myself in it.

"Yeaah baby," he grunted, "look at us little love, look how sexy you are this way, " I opened my eyes and his jade eyes focus on where his fingers were playing me like his piano, "you take my huge cock so good little love, uunnhhh..." he closed his eyes and seconds later I closed mine too when he hit my G-spot again.

"Aaagghh... Edward!" I put my hand on his mass of bronze hair, pulled it when I felt too close to the edge.

"Come on, let go little love," he groaned pitifully, like he couldn't take it anymore, "my young, beautiful little love, you are mine forever baby!"

Then everything started to get hazy in my vision, alerted me that he was close to his orgasm just like me, his thrusts were got even harder and shorter, his cock stiffen, forced out another breathy moan from me, the wet sound of our bodies as we joined and shared erotic bodily fluids... our pants, groans, moans are the only sound in the small bathroom.

I closed my eyes again, let pleasure from where my body joined with his coursed through every vines in my body, take it over for a whole minute when I finally gave up and let go, my soft and swollen walls constricted around him. _He was so fucking hard! Steel rod wrapped in smooth velvet, _I thought while he keep pounding into me in the middle of my orgasm. Seconds later, he came with a groan, and I could feel how hard he was as he spurting thick, hot jets of his seeds inside of me, filling me completely.

"Good baby," he whisper in hoarse voice, "like that, milk me dry..." his hips jerking in shallow thrust as he gave me everything he has, letting me milk every last drop of his cum. I know he loved that, the thought of his seeds inside of me.

After a few minutes, he was pulling out of me with torturous groan and my pussy clench at the erotic sensation as he slide out of me; _I want to be filled again_. We did what we always did after sex; I pulled my panties back on then we both righting our clothes... but the most important thing was inspecting my throat for any accidental hickeys. In the moment of heat anything could happen and I really didn't want to explain anything to Alice if she saw it.

I met his jade eyes with my muddy brown ones in the bathroom mirror, his eyes were unreadable but he stepped closer, enveloping me in his warm bear-hug, kissed my temple lovingly and gave me one sweet peck on the lips, it told me everything I need to know; promise, apologize, remorse and _love_. I know he was sorry for got me in this mess on the first place, but then again, he couldn't help it and so am I. We were both at fault.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." I nod softly.

"I love you." He murmured between our kisses, sadness radiating from him.

"I love you, too." I choked out, oh, how much I love this man.

It was getting complicated and we are powerless to stop it, but then again, I should've never had sex with my best friend's father, who was older more than half my age, on the first place then proceed to make it so much worse by falling in love with him. It's so fucking cliché, not to mention it will broke Alice's heart if she ever found out... but once again, I am hopelessly in love with him and I couldn't do anything about it.

My second attempt in fanfic writing, please excuse me if I make another grammatical errors in it, I am well couldn't make my English course teacher to proofread this for me, can I? And about the theme... let's just say that I am reaching a new territory in fanfic writing, please let me know what you're thinking about this one.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a kiss, a fumbling, sloppy kiss on my part but wonderfully erotic on his then gradually it changed into something more intense. It was one of those days where Alice left me in her house and she went to Jasper then I was covering her when her dad came home; I said she went to her dance practice or shopping somewhere, I was home all alone because I didn't feel like fighting for pieces of clothes in sale.

At first it was normal, we both cooked and ate dinner together, if Alice didn't came home until then we usually watched a movie. In between, I realized Edward was attractive in non-my-best-friend's-father kind of way; he was a man. A very handsome one.

His soulful green eyes always looked at me tenderly, like I was the most precious thing in the world, bronze locks, tall and lean body that shows he was still took care of himself...

"Bella?" I almost jumped when Edward touch my arms, the tingling sensation was still there.

"Yes?" I whispered, I didn't know why.

"Are you alright? You are so silent tonight." He looked at me with eyes full of concern. _I wanted to kiss you_.

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head and he sighed.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded weakly, trying to focused back on the movie. Few minutes later, he touched me again, not that I mind. "Edward?" His fingers traveled down my neck.

"Bella," I could hear lust in his voice, "tell me to stop," his warm lips finally touched my neck and unconsciously I craned my neck to give him better access, "baby..."

"No Edward, don't stop..." breathless, my hands found its way to his hair and pulled it softly. He groaned.

"You are so sweet..." he brought his tongue out and began licking my neck.

"Edward..." I moved to straddled him, "kiss me."

And as I said before, it was sloppy. I couldn't get enough of him. Soon, it was became groped session, I grind myself onto his cock and he palmed my breasts, thumbing my nipple gently at first then suddenly it became rougher.

"More Edward..."

"Anything you want baby girl... anything..." he groaned, thrust up and I grinded harder on his prominent erection. I knew I was close, I could feel it.

"Edward, I'm... oh God... I'm..." my head was fogged with lust. It was so fucking good.

"Let go baby, now..." that did it, I dove head first into the pool of pleasure, chanting his name as I did. He was right behind me, my name fell of his lips repeatedly. After that, we looked at each other and he gave me another sweet peck on my lips. After that first time, we did it again, and again, until it became a routine for us whenever Alice left. We didn't said anything, it was as if we had a silent agreement about it.

I was 17 when I lost my viginity and it was all happened quickly and completely unexpected, I didn't know how it all started but one minute he was treating my, yet again, sprained ankle and the next minute he buried his face between my legs, my panties was nowhere to be found. I writhed and tangled my hands in his bronze hair, pulled it hard every time he licked my clit... then sucked it. But of course, nothing could compare the feeling of his soft tongue inside my kitty, lapping softly or sliding in and out.

All the time he had his eyes on me; a pair of lustful emerald orbs. His hands are everywhere, on my ass, groping my breasts, either pinching my nipple or just plain knead them, on the inside of my tights keeping them open.

I close my eyes when the sensation became too much, but open it again seconds later when he sucked my kitty hard, giving all he has and gave me the first taste of wonderful orgasm. I was a virgin in every way, but that night, not anymore.

I lost my virginity on my best friend's father bed.

California king to be exact.

On top of his royal-blue bed sheet.

He was gentle; I couldn't even think any way better than that to lose my v-card. He made sure his well endowed cock wouldn't hurt me so bad, so after the first penetration he stayed still, murmuring how good I felt wrapped around him; soft wet velvet, how he never had pussy this tight in his forty-one years life... in between sucking my nipple, rolled it around with his teeth, while I tangled my hands in his hair, yelling how good his mouth felt on my tits.

After a while I finally could enjoy it, the way he sliding in and out of me, every bumps and ridges that made me beg him to thrust harder, and thrust harder he did. My jaw opened wide, but no sound came out when I finally reached my peak.

Then he stiffened, I felt warm liquid coating my tights, he grunted, moving his hips a few times before collapsed on me. I rub his sweaty bronze locks as he showering my neck with little wet kisses of gratitude, I didn't mind, I was so thankful my first time weren't as painful or messy as my friends, God, even Alice, described before, but when our eyes locked on each other, I know it was different for him. He stared at me like I was the most precious thing in his world; he stared at me like he love me.

That was the first of our many encounters, and it's still going on until now; two years prior to that day.

He tough me a lot of things about sex, how to enjoy it and being more adventurous than I ever dreamed of. I mean, Alice was sleeping down the hall and we were fucking like rabbits in his office; oh how I _love_ office sex. He bend me over his dark cherry wood table, dirty talking me, encouraging my orgasm and the only sound I could heard was our skin slapping, my own gasp after every thrusts and his grunts. It was heaven.

Another heaven was; he loved to eat me out. Whenever we had chance, between times when he was buried in my pussy, his head was always between my legs. Alice was upstairs changing her clothes, while I was downstairs with her dad's head buried between my legs, fucking me with his soft tongue, lapping my juices eagerly. My panties pushed to the side, my left leg was thrown over his right shoulder, my head thrown back when he suck my clit and my hands was buried in his bronze locks. I was leaned on the refrigerator, his hands on my ass, eventually his fingers made their way into my pussy and start playing, too. It became my undoing and I fell apart in his expert hands, and mouth...

But as much pleasure I had experienced, it never lessen my guilt over everything. What we were doing was wrong; even Edward never bothered to deny it, I didn't care if this was so cliché, I love him. He was tender, loving and treated me like I was the only thing matter in his world other than his daughter... and I like it. I craved it; I want myself to 'mean' something, something more that my divorced parents failed me.

Edward love me. I was special in his eyes and that was the only justification I could think of if someday Alice found out about us.


End file.
